Leonard and Tori
by Erik9393
Summary: This is a remake of my Big Bang Theory/Victorious crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I have made recreations on the chapters of this story. Not only did I turn the chapters into paragraphs but I also made a few adjustment just to make'em longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or Victorious**

It was seven in the morning as Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper were eating their breakfast.

"Do you want to hear a strange fact about elephants?" Sheldon asked Leonard. "What?" he said. "I've discovered that elephants seem to have higher IQ's than monkeys." Sheldon answered.

"Maybe it's because they don't scratch their butts because they don't have fingers." Leonard joked. "They can't even reach out behind." Sheldon added.

Leonard then made himself some oatmeal. "Sheldon?" Leonard said. "Yes?" Sheldon replied. "Why don't you try and solve the theory of Evolution?" asked Leonard. "I've tried for six years, from ages 14-20. And I ended up running to a dead end." was Sheldon's answer.

Ten minutes later Sheldon looked at his watch and said "Oh dear lord, we better get going."

"What's the rush? We don't have to be in for another two hours." Leonard said. "I want to get a head start on my geographic designs of the ozone layer." he pointed out.

As usual Sheldon talked and talked about his livelihood as Leonard drove them to the University. Leonard pretends to be interested.

As soon as he parked in his parking spot Leonard says "You go in without me. I think I'm gonna take a breather." Sheldon just says "All righty then" before heading in.

He must have fallen asleep because he was woken up by the sound of someone tapping his window. For a moment he saw a slightly tanned woman with dark brown hair, and perfectly red lips.

"You okay?" she asked him, knocking him out of his daze. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Must've dozed off." he answered. "Ahhh. I'm Tori Vega." she said extending her hand.

"Hello. Leonard Hofstadter. Nice to meet you." he said shaking her hand. She had a beautiful smile.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked him. "Oh. I work here. I'm a scientist." he said.

"That's cool. I'm actually new here in this city." she replied. "Oh. Well that's cool." said Leonard.

Then with a worried look he glanced at his watch. "Oh man. I'm gonna be late." he said.

"It was nice meeting you!" he yelled out before heading towards the entrance. "It was nice meeting you too." she shouted back as he went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard made it to his lab just in time.

"Sorry. I fell asleep in the car. Luckly someone woke me up." he said. Professor Siebert would then say "Glad you came in. Cause I was about to call you in sick."

He then said "Well I leave you to it then." before he walked out. It was just past noon when it was time for lunch, where he joined his collegues, Sheldon, Raj Koothrappali, and Howard Wolowitz.

After a few moments of Sheldon explaining dark matter, Raj said "I heard you almost got the boot from the man." to Leonard.

"I fell asleep in the car. And no, I wasn't going to get the boot. He was gonna mark me down sick. Good thing someone woke me." he answered

"Who woke you up?" Howard asked Leonard. "Some lady named Tori Vega." he answered. Howard dropped his chicken sandwich with his mouth wide open. "The Tori Vega?" he asked with excitement.

"What do you mean by 'The Tori Vega'?" Leonard wondered. "She's a famous actress/singer who just graduated from Hollywood Arts." Howard said. "Huh? No kidding." Leonard said.

"I've never heard of Hollywood Arts." he added. "It's in LA Bro." said Raj. "So, what happened?" Howard asked.

"Nothing happened between us. She saw me asleep and she tapped my window. And we talked for about two minutes before I realized I was gonna be late." "And besides, she's way too young for me." Leonard said.

"You lucky duck. You meeting an amazing actress name Tori Vega." Howard said.

On their way home Sheldon asked "I wonder why you never went there?" "What? Come on I'm a scientist, I can't act." Leonard said.

"What about Penny?" Sheldon wondered. "Maybe." Leonard said. "Maybe? If she wanted to be just as great of an actress as Tori I bet she would've gone there." Sheldon says.

As soon as he and Sheldon went in the building, he saw a familiar face. "Tori?" Leonard said out loud. She turned her head towards the person that called her. "Leonard? Hey." she said with a smile.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked him. "I live here. Well, we live here." he answered. "Oh. That's nice. I just moved here myself." she said. Leonard just stood there, not knowing what to say. "No kidding" he finally said.

"Who's your friend?" she asked. "Oh. This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon, this is Tori Vega." he said. "Hello." was all Sheldon said.

"He works at the University too." he added. "That's cool." she said. She would then ask "How long have you two live here?" "Sheldon's been here for over a decade. I moved here seven years ago." Leonard said.

"I heard you're an actress/singer." he would added. "Yep. I graduated Hollywood Arts a couple of months ago." she said "Well it was nice seeing you again." he greeted.

"Yeah. Nice seeing you too. Nice meeting you Sheldon." she added.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard and Sheldon were watching TV while eating chinese food.

"Man. Don't you just love the History Channel?" Sheldon asked. "Who doesn't?" Leonard replied back sarcasticly.

"You know, those fossils are more antiques than displays." Sheldon added. "I didn't notice." Leonard said.

They heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. "I'll get it." said Leonard. When he opened the door and saw Tori standing there.

"Hey, Tori." Lenord greeted. "Leonard, Hi." Tori said back. "So what brings you here?" he asked. "I thought I stop by. What you watching?" "The History Channel." he replied

"Mind if I come in?" she asked. "No, no I don't mind at all." he answered.

She sat down on the other side of the couch. "Hey Sheldon." Tori greeted. All Sheldon said was hello.

"Wow. I never knew fossils were more antiques than displays." she then said a few minutes later. "Now hold on." exclaimed Sheldon. "You don't agree?" she questioned. "No. I said that earlier." he answered. "Oh." She understands now.

"Are the both of you scientists?" she asked. "Yes. It's a amazing privilage to be a part with the greatest people in history." says Sheldon.

"When I was real young, I thought of being a scientist. But I realized it's just not the kind of thing for me.

Then Tori would ask "Why is the top of the earth called the North Pole?" Then Sheldon explains the climate and the first people to set foot there and call it the North Pole.

"Pardon me peoples. I have to use the bathroom." Sheldon said before heading towards the hallway.

"I'm sorry about that." Leonard said. "Why? I Iiked it." she said. "Really. Normally everyone runs away from Sheldon." he said. "Why's that?" she asked.

"You see, Sheldon is unlike any normal human being. He has the IQ of Albert Einstin. He's basically a genius in every subject. And he's not afraid to correct you." he explained.

"Tell me about you." he suggested. "Well, I went to Hollywood Arts for two years. Do you want to know how I got in?" she asked, he nodded.

"Well, my parents and I went to one of Trina's shows. Trina is my sister, by the way. Anyway, before she was supposed to be on stage, we found out that Trina's tognue got swollen. It was from a spray. Apparently it gave her a allergic reaction. So I took Trina's place, and they thought Hollywood Arts would be a great place for me."

After a moment of silence, Leonard thought of something. "I have a friend that lives across the hall who has always wanted to be a actress." "Really?" she wondered. "Yeah." he said before they headed across the hall.

After knocking, the door, it opened before seeing Penny's gorgeous face. "Oh Hey. Who's your friend?" said Penny.

"Uh, Penny this is Tori Vega. Tori, meet Penny." "It's really nice to meet you." Tori said to Penny as she shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." Penny said.

"Tori was an actress from Hollywood Arts." Leonard added. "Wow." goes Penny. "I've heard of Hollywood Arts, but I didn't think people who go there would really come to this part of town." she added.

"I just moved here last week." said Tori. "Really. I didn't notice" said Penny.

Then she would say "Well, welcome to the building. How do you like it here so far?" "It's nice. I'm just trying to get used to the place." Tori said.

Then she added "Leonard told me you've always wanted to be an actress." "I am an actress." she said. Tori looked at Leonard with a confused look. "Well, sort of." Penny continued. "I've never been in any movies. I only did small stuff like commercials and ads and stuff like that."

"I work at the cheesecake factory." she added. "Oh my gosh! I love cheesecake." Tori said. "Really. That's cool." went Penny.

"Well I better be getting back to my apartment. Hope we can talk again Penny" Tori went. "Sure. Definitely." Penny added.

"She seem's like a nice girl" said Penny when Tori disappeared. "Yeah." said Leonard. "So, how did you two meet?" she asked. "It happened in the parking lot. I fell asleep in the car and she woke me up by tapping my window." he said.

"Okay. Well, good luck with that." said Penny before she went inside. "What?" he wondered confused. "She's too young for me." he said to himself before heading back into his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight. She moved into the building a week ago. And she lives one floor above you. Did I hear you correctly?" Raj asked.

"Yes. That is what Leonard said." Sheldon replied. "I didn't ask you." Raj said back. "I know." he said.

It was Howard's turn. "Again, you're one lucky duck. An actress/singer who lives in your building." "Yeah, it's real nice Howard." Leonard said.

"So how did Penny take it?" Raj asked. "She took it fine. I think they'll become good friends in a matter of time."

Leonard said. "So, she wasn't jealous?" Howard asked. "What, no. If she was jealous she would've said something." Leonard added.

"Did you hear about the new Batman comic books?" said Raj, changing the subject. "Oh, yes. When Batman and Robin reunite after seven years of seperation." Sheldon said.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some coffee." Leonard said.

He was putting some creamer in his coffee when he heard a man's voice. "Dr. Hofstadter." He turned his head and saw Professor Siebert coming his way.

"Yes Professor Siebert?" he asked. "You have a visitor at the front hall who wishes to see you." he says.

When Leonard got there he saw Tori standing there. "Hey Leonard." "Tori? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought I stop by and say hello. Nice place." she greeted. "I'd like to give you a tour, but I only got ten more minutes of lunch break before I go back to work. So I guess we can talk." he said.

"Hey I have two other friends I'd like for you to meet. They also work here." Leonard said. "Nice." Tori commented.

He took Tori over to the lunch area where his friends were still eating lunch. Howard nearly choked on his salad as he saw her.

"Tori I like you to meet Howard Wolowitz and Raj Koothrappali." he said.

"May I say, you have very adoring, sparkling eyes." said Howard, trying to be the man he claims to be. Tori gave him a small smile as he sat back down. "Nice to meet you too." she greeted him.

"I'm a mastered engineer." he said. "You also live with your mother." Leonard joked. "Why must you bring it up?!"

Howard shot back at him. "FYI, he's also Jewish." Sheldon added. "That's actually one thing I'm not really embarrassed sharing myself."

"Anyways, so maybe you'd like to see some of my work sometime." Howard said. "I'll have to take a rain check on that."

"And you're Raj." she then says to Raj. Raj just nods and gives her a small smile. "Is he okay?" she asked Leonard.

"Sorry. He's real shy around women." he answered. "What he means is, he can't talk to women unless he is washed up with alcohol." says Sheldon. "I see what you mean." she says.

"He's from India." Howard replied. "That's pretty interesting." Tori commented.

Then she goes "Well then, I should get going. Nice meeting you two. Talk to you later Leonard. Bye." "Yeah. Bye." he said.

"How come she didn't say bye to me?" Sheldon asked Leonard. "I don't know Sheldon."


	5. Chapter 5

It was Halo Night at Leonard's and Sheldon's place. Right now it was Leonard and Sheldon vs Howard and Raj.

"Sheldon, behind you!" Leonard shouted. "Bombs away!" said Howard. "Aw man. I got killed." Sheldon groaned.

"Two minutes left. There's no way you guys can catch up." Howard added. But those words would come back to haunt him.

"'There's no way you guys can catch up.' Huh." Leonard taunted.

Moments later they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." said Leonard.

When he opened the door he saw Tori with tears streaming down her face. And before Leonard could ask what's wrong, she threw her arms around him, and burries her face in his chest.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked. "Cat called me, and she told me Robbie is in the hospital." she sobbed.

"Who are they?" he wondered.

"Cat Valentine, and Robbie Shapiro. They're my friends from Hollywood Arts. They're also going out together." she answered. "Oh, it's awful." she added.

Howard and Raj just stood there, not knowing what to do. "We should probably go." Howard finally said. Raj followed him out the door.

"Well so much for celebrating our glorious victory." Sheldon complained. Leonard and Tori then glared at him. "So sorry for what happened to your friend Tori." he then said.

"Well, I best be getting to bed gents... And gals." he said before heading to his room.

"So what happened?" Leonard asked as they sat on the couch.

"Robbie was riding his bike, and he got run over." Leonard had a sincere look on his face. Then Tori continued "The doctors say he has a broken leg, and will have to have stitches on his right jaw."

Leonard just sat there with Tori's head on his chest, not knowing what to say. "That's real sad. I hope he gets better real soon." he said.

Then a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Leonard. I'm really glad to have a great friend like you." she said.

Then she leans down and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek. Leonard felt like he had just been slapped in the face.

They just sat there in silence before they heard a knock on the door. "I... better get that." Leonard said as he got up from the couch.

When he opened the door he saw Penny. "I don't think its a good time." Leonard said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Tori is in an emotional state right now." he answered. "What's wrong?" she then asked.

Then he explained about Tori getting a call from Cat, saying that Robbie was in the hospital.

"Ohh. That's terrible... Who are Cat and Robbie?" she said.

"Friends of her's. They went to Hollywood Arts too. And she also said they're a couple." he said.

Hope things get better for you and your friends." Penny said to Tori. Smiled at Penny and thanked her before she left.

"So, are you feeling better?" Leonard asked Tori. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

They stood there in silence for about half a minute before she would say "Well. Goodnight." He says goodnight back before she closes the door.

"I need some Tai." Leonard said out loud as he headed to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori was at her apartment, watching TV, having some pizza. She's been wondering what her friends are doing.

Wondering if Robbie was getting better. Then she wondered about Leonard underneath her. Ever since she kissed him on the cheek, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He is smart, nice, generous, and handsome.

Not as handsome as Beck Oliver, but handsome nonetheless.

She just sat there wondering for awhile until her phone rang. It was Andre Harris calling her.

"Hey girl." he said. "Hey Andre, how've you been?" she asked. "Doing good." he replied.

"How's Robbie been?" she wondered. "Good. He's got his sense of humor back." "Great." she said.

"How's Pasadena?" he asked. "It's great. I've already made some great new friends." she answered. "That's cool girl." Andre said.

"I miss you guys." she said. "We all miss you too Tori." he replied. Then he says "We'll try to visit you. Well, maybe not all of us together, but we'll definitely see you sometime."

"Andre, there's a UFO in the refrigerator!" someone shouted.

Andre groan as he said "I better go. My grandma is going nuts again." "Okay. Talk to you later." she said before hanging up, starting to feel better.

A few minutes later she heard someone knocking on her door. It was Penny. "Hey Penny" she greeted as she let Penny in.

"Hey. How you holding up?" Penny asked. Tori gave her a confused look. "I'm talking about with Robbie in the hospital." she said. "Oh yeah. I'm doing all right. Just got off the phone with Andre. Robbie is getting better." "That's cool" Penny said.

"So, how long have you been living here?" Tori asked "I've lived here for a few years now." she said. "I was originally from Nebraska." she would then add.

"So what made you decide to move here?" Penny asked Tori. "Well, after graduating Hollywood Arts, my parents gave me a choice on whether to stay with them, or try to find a place of my own. So I thought Pasadena would a great place to live. It's not that far from LA." she said.

"So, you've never acted in any movies?" Tori would ask. Penny nodded. "It's pretty hard. I rarely get any chances to audition for a role." she answered.

"Maybe I can give you some pointers sometime." Tori suggested. Penny's eyes litted up. "That'd be great. Thanks." she said.

They would talk for another twenty minutes.

"Well, I think I'm gonna turn it in for tonight." said Penny. "Yeah, me too." Tori agreed.

Before Penny opened the door, she turned around and took something from her pants pocket. "I almost forgot. I thought I give this to you." she said. It was a folded note. Tori opened it and asked "What's this?" "Mine and Leonard's phone numbers." Penny answered.

"Thanks. Well, goodnight." Tori said. "Yeah. Goodnight." Penny said on her way out.

Tori stared at the numbers for several minutes before changing into her night clothes and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**At Penny's Appartment**

"I'll tell you what, I feel like an elephant riding a roller coaster." says Amy Farrah Fowler. "Elephants can't even fit in a roller coaster." says Bernadette. "I wouldn't be sure of that Bernadette."

Amy says. "So when is Tori gonna be here Penny?" Bernadette asked. "Any minute now." says Penny.

"So she's really an actress?" Bernadette would also ask. "Actress/Singer." says Penny.

"I don't get. How come she doesn't live in a beautiful, glorious, and spontaneous climate of a perfect home under perfect weather?" Amy asked.

"I don't know Amy. Maybe it's because she's not rich yet." Said Penny. A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Penny said. When she opened the door she saw Tori in an amazing black party dress. "Wow. You look amazing!" Penny exclaims. "Thanks. I got this shortly before graduation." Tori says.

"Tori, I like you to me my friends, Amy and Bernadette." Penny says. Bernadette says "Hi. It's really nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too, Bernadette." says Tori.

"I must say. Some rowdy, LA gal like you couldn't cope with the perfection of an glamerous offspring." say Amy.

"What did she just say?" Tori asks Penny. "It's nothing. So you're ready?" says Penny. "Yeah. Let's hit it." Tori exclaims.

"Anyone want to listen to some of my music?" Tori asks as they started heading to the bar. "Yeah. Let's hear it." says Penny.

As soon as they got to the bar, Bernadette says "That was a great song. You know, _Make it shine!_. I can't get that song out of my head."

"It kind of reminds me of home. Except I never thanked my parents for anything. Besides on my birthday." says Amy.

After ordering their drinks, they chatted about random things.

"Here's something I haven't told you about my life in Nebraska." Penny says. "I used to be in junior rodeo. I could hogtie and castrate a bull in 60 seconds."

"So Amy, where did you live before moving here?" Tori asked. "The desert." Amy answered. Tori looked confused. "Glendale, Arizona. Of course it's not in the desert."

"What about you Bernadette?" Tori asked. "There's not much to tell about me." said Bernadette. "I'm a Catholic. I did work at the cheesecake factory with Penny for a little while.""Amy and I work at the university too." Bernadette added.

A few minutes later Tori says "You know what, this is fun. I'm having a great time with my new friends."

Then Leonard's name popped into her head, and her smile disappeared. After Amy and Bernadette left to go dance, Penny asks Tori "You all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tori replied. "You're thinking about you're friends in LA?" Penny asked. "Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm just wondering what they're doing right now." Tori answered.

"So what are your friends like?" Penny would also ask.

"Well lets see: Cat Valentine, she's free spirited, if you know what I mean. She rarely gets upset. She'll say something random almost everytime you talk to her. But she's a great person to hang out with. She's one of my closest friends." says Tori. "I'll bet she is." Penny says.

"Then there's Jade West." Tori continued. "My advice, never get into an arguement with her. I mean, she's pure evil! She's someone you don't want to take lightly. She'll break you in half in a heartbeat." "Note taken." Penny says.

Tori continues "Beck Oliver's a girl magnet. Went out with Jade. Him and I have had a few encounters."

"Robbie Shapiro. Not attractive, but not hideous, either. He used to have a puppet named Rex. He really wasn't a puppet to Robbie."

"Andre Harris. Really good on the keyboard. Only bad thing about him is that he lives with his demented grandmother."

"Any brothers or sisters?" Penny asked.

"Just Trina. She's obnoxious. She's a totally drama queen. She thinks she's the best actress/singer in school. But I had to thank her. She's partly the reason I got into Hollywood Arts." Tori answered. "How so?" Penny asked.

"It happened in one of her showcases. Her tongue got swollen before she was to be on stage. It was from a spray she had no idea it would give her tongue an allergic reaction. So I took her place." Tori answered.

"Sounds like you had an interesting time at Hollywood Arts." Penny says. "Well, it was tough the first month or two, but once you get the hang of things with certain people and the classes, it's an amazing experience."

"So, tell me about Amy and Bernadette." Tori would then say to Penny. "Bernadette is married to Howard. Amy is dating Sheldon. And... that's about it." Penny answered.

Tori would then ask "So Leonard told me you two use to go out?" "It's been an on and off relationship these past two years. We're not dating now." Penny says.

"So he's single." Tori blurted out real quickly. "Yeah, he's single. Why?" Penny asked. "Nothing!" Tori said nervously.

"You wanna hit the dance floor?" Penny would then ask. "Sure. It can really take my mind off of Le-... stressful things." Tori said. She almost blurted out Leonard's name!

For a few minutes Tori was having a great time, and she actually meant it.

Then the most irratic thing happened. When she was looking at Penny, Leonard's face popped up and covered Penny's face.

"You okay?" Penny asked her. "I'm feeling a little tired. I should probably get home." Tori says.

"You go ahead and wait in the car. We'll be another fifteen minutes." Penny says.

"What's this song called?" Penny asked Tori after dropping off Amy and Bernadette. "It's called _Freak The Freak Out_." Tori answered.

As soon as they got to Penny's door, Tori says "Well, tonight was great. I had a lot of fun." "Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow." Penny says as she gives Tori a hug. "Yeah. Goodnight." Tori says hugging her back.

After Penny disappears in her apartment, she saw Leonard's door, and all those butterflies came back

'Time to go to bed!' she thought to herself as she hurried to her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are Wolowitz and Koothrappali? We're suppose to leave to the cheesecake factory at seven, and it's 6:57." Sheldon complained

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Leonard said. "You're sure? Was Isaac Newton sure that he difined grafity?" Sheldon shock back.

They heard a knock on the door. Leonard opened it, and saw Raj and Howard. "Hey. You guys made it." Leonard said with little enthusiasm.

"What took you guys so long?" Sheldon demanded. "Nothing. You can just expect us to arrive at a specific time everyday." Howard said.

"But could you be at leas a bit bias?" Sheldon shot back.

"We should get going now." Leonard suggested. "Thank you Leonard. See, he understands." Sheldon says to Howard. "I really don't." Leonard said.

As he opened the door he was surprised to see Tori standing, looked like she was ready to knock. "Hey Tori." Leonard greeted to her. She sees his friends behind him.

"Hey guys. So where you guy heading off to?" she asked Leonard. "We're heading over to the cheesecake factory to eat." he answered. "That's nice." she said.

"Hey, do you wanna come with us?" Leonard asked. "I am a little hungry. Sure, why not." she answered. "Great! The more the merrier." Leonard exclaimed.

On the way over to the cheesecake factory they listened to one of her CD's. The song playing now was Make It Shine!

"Wow! You're an amazing singer." Leonard said to Tori. "Thanks. FYI, that was the song that got me into Hollywood Arts in the first place." Tori said.

"Trina was suppose to sing it in that one showcase." she added. "But her tounge got swollen and you sang it instead." Leonard said. "Exactly." she said back.

As soon as they stepped inside, Tori goes "Wow. The place looks better than I imagined."

"Some things are quite better than some people imagine" Howard said.

"There's a good table." Tori said pointing her finger to a table. Leonard grabs her hand and stopped her.

"Actually, we have an assigned table." he said to him. "Really?" she asked. "It was kind of Sheldon's idea." he replied.

He completely forgot he was holding Tori's hand. When he finally thought of it, he lets go of it and quickly pulled his hand back. He could feel his face burning up.

"Sorry." Leonard said. "Oh, its okay." Tori replied.

A few minutes after taking a seat at their table, Penny arrives. "Hey Tori." Penny greeted. "Hey." Tori greeted back. "So, you've decided to join the geek squad for dinner." Penny joked. "Yeah, I suppose I am." was Tori's answer.

"Okay, let me guess. A quesadilla with soy cheese for the lactose-intolerant Leonard. Shrimp Caesar salad with no almonds for the highly allergic kosher-only-on-the-high-holidays Howard, for our suddenly back on the Hindu wagon Raj, meatlover's pizza, no meat, and one barbecue bacon cheeseburger, barbecue sauce, bacon and cheese on the side for Sheldon."

"Of course." Sheldon said. "And what will you have Tori?" Penny asked her. "I have the barbecue cheeseburger as well." she said.

"And what would you like to drink?" Penny would also ask. "Green tea with a lemon wedge." Tori said. "Coming right up." Penny said before leaving

"How often do guy come here to eat?" Tori asked Leonard. "Three times a week." he answered.

"Do I sense a hint of cocoa in those lovely eyes?" Howard wondered. "You're married to a catholic Howard." Leonard shot back.

"I really don't think about religion that much. I just think everyone's equal, no matter what kind of religion they are, or what race."

"So your lactose-intolerant?" she then asked Leonard, he nodded yes. "And your allergic to nuts." Tori then asked Howard. "Mostly peanuts." he replied

Tori said. As soon as they got their food, Tori took her first bite on the burger, and said "Oh my fricken god! This cheeseburger is amazing! I feel like I'm eating in heaven."

"So you're enjoying it." Leonard said. "Hmmphh." she said. "I might be coming here everyday." she added.

Sometime later she saw Leonard taking a bite of his quesadilla. Without realizing it she started staring at his lips. And then she started to imagine how it would feel to kiss him.

The thought snapped her back into reality. "I need some fresh air." she said before getting up and heading out the door.

"I better go see what's wrong." Leonard said as he got up and went after her. "I don't know what's that about." Howard said.

Outside Leonard found Tori sitting near his car, her head resting on her knees. "You okay?" he asked.

Tori jolted a little as the voice scared her. "God! You scared me." she said to him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to." he said.

"Is everything all right Tori?" he asked again. "Yeah. Everything's okay." she answered, even though it didn't sound like it.

"Are you upset because I held your hand? Cause if you are, I'm sorry." Leonard said, feeling guilty.

"No, it isn't that. I'm the one that should be sorry." she said to him. Leonard looked at her with a confused look. "Sorry? For what?" he asked.

"I should've never kissed you that one night." she said, starting to sob.

He put his arms around her. "It's okay. You were real upset about Robbie being in the hospital." he said, trying to comfort her.

"I know. It's just that, ever since that night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." she said.

Leonard didn't know how to take it. "Really? I haven't been able to stop thinking about you too." he replied back. Leonard couldn't believe he just said that.

It was Tori's turn to say "Really?" "Yeah." he ansewred. "Can I tell you something?" she asked. "What?" he wondered.

"You're unlike all the guys I've dated in the past. You seem real gentle, and caring." she said, and she kind of smiled a little. Now Leonard didn't know how to take that.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before they got back up on their feet.

"We should head back inside. I think they just started dessert." Leonard said. "Yeah. I would love some dessert right about now." she said back before they headed back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Tori was nervous as she carried her laptop, going down the stairs. "So are these guys fun?" asked Andre from her laptop. "Absolutely." she said.

"Once you get used to their personalities they're good people to hang out with." she added.

She knocked on Leonard's and Sheldon's door. It opened, and it was Leonard who answered.

"Hey Tori. And hey, I see you have someone with you online." Leonard said. "Yes. Leonard I'd like you to meet Andre." she said.

"Hey man. How's it going?" Andre asked. "Things are great." Leonard said nervously.

"Where's Sheldon?" Tori asked Leonard. "Oh he's out with Amy." Leonard answered.

"Amy? Isn't she Sheldon's girlfriend?" Tori also asked.

"Yes. Who told you?" It was Leonard's turn to ask. "Penny." she answered.

"Ahem." Andre went. "Sorry. Forgot you were still here." Tori said nervously as she set her laptop down on the coffee table, and takes a seat with Leonard on the sofa.

"Nice place." Andre greeted. "Thanks." Leonard said.

"So. You guys really are brainiacs?" Andre asked. "Yeah, I suppose you can say that." Leonard said.

"So what do you do for fun?" Andre then asked. "We do all sorts of things. Like every Wednesday nights we have Halo Night." Leonard says.

"Halo? Great game. So maybe sometime I outta joined you." Andre says. "Sure. Why not? The more the merrier." Leonard said.

"So. What's Hollywood Arts like?" Leonard asked.

"It's an amazing place. Our teacher Sikowitz was a good role model. Even though he's a bit weird. He sometimes drink coconut milk right out of the coconut." Andre says. "No kidding." Leonard says.

The door knocked again. Leonard opened it and it was Penny. "Hey guys. What's going on?" she asked.

"Hey Penny. Come over here. I'd like you to meet someone." Tori says to Penny. "Meet Andre." she says.

"Hey girl." Andre greeted Penny. "Hey. Nice to meet you." Penny says.

"So Tori says your an actress." Andre said. "Kind of. I only do commercials and ads. You know. The little things." Penny says.

"What? No TV shows or movies?" Andre asked. "It's really tough these days." Penny answered.

"I forgot to ask. How's Robbie?" Penny then asked. "He doing great. Just got out of the hospital last week. Although he'll be on crutches for awhile." Andre says.

"Well at least he's alive and well." Leonard says, trying to sound cheerful. "Yeah. Right." Andre says.

He shifts his attention back to Penny. "So you really want to be in a movie?" he asked. "That would be amazing."

Penny says. "Then why not enroll in HA?" Andre says. "Hm. I don't know." Penny says.

"Oh come on. Sikowiz has turned me, Tori, and all our other friends amazing actors." Andre says.

"Who's Sikowitz?" Penny asked Tori. "Our teacher. He's weird, but good." Tori answered.

"I'll think about it." Penny says. "Uh oh. My battery is running low. I better head back and charge it." Tori says.

"Okay. Well it was nice meeting you guys." Andre says to Leonard and Penny. "Nice meeting you too." Penny says. "Yeah. Bye."

Leonard then said. "I wonder what her other friends are like?" Leonard wondered. "I was just wondering the same thing." Penny says.


	10. Chapter 10

"I miss you so much Tori."Cat says on Tori's sitting on her couch in her appartment.

She's talking to Cat via Skype. "I miss you too Cat." she says.

"When are you coming back?" Cat asked pleadingly. "I'll definitely come back to visit you." Tori answered.

Cat squealed in delight. "So this girl, Patsy is it?" Cat then asked.

"Penny." Tori said, correcting Cat.

"One time I had a penny collection. But then I lost it." Cat says.

"What happened?" Tori asked. "I used the pennies to buy myself a hot fudge sundae from the ice cream man." Cat says.

"Sooo. Penny is a great person. I think you'll like her." Tori says. "Is she with you?" Cat asked. "No she's isn't."

"Awww. I wanted to meet her." Cat whined. "You want to meet her now?" Tori asked. "Yes." Cat says.

"Let me just text her real quick." Tori says.

 _Tori: Hey Penny._

 _Penny: Hey Tori watz up?_

 _Tori: I have Cat on Skype right now._

 _Penny: A cat?_

 _Tori: No. Cat Valentine?_

 _Penny: Oh right, right, of course. What was I thinking?_

 _Tori: She wants to meet you._

 _Penny: You mean right now?_

 _Tori: Yeah._

 _Penny: I'll be there soon._

Tori puts her cell down. "She's on her way right now." Tori says. "Yay!" Cat says.

A few moments later Tori heard a knock on the door. "It's open." Tori yells out.

Penny opened the door, and Tori motioned her to come and sit next to her on the couch. "Cat this is Penny." Tori says to Cat.

"Hi!" Cat says to Penny cheerfully. "Hi." Penny says back.

"My real name is Catarina. Of course nobody calls me by my real name. Except for my grandmother." Cat says.

"That's real nice. Wow. Tori. You didn't tell me Cat has red hair." Penny said. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other, I guess." Tori said.

"You wanna know why my hair is red?" Cat asked Penny. "Why is your hair red?" Penny asked back.

"It's the color of a red velvet cupcake, which are yummy. And I wondered what it would look like if my hair was the color of a red velvet cupcake." Cat explained.

"Cool." was all Penny could say.

"Why is your hair yellow?" Cat asked. "It's actually blonde hair. I was born a blondie." Penny says.

"That's so cool." Cat says. "Thanks." Penny greeted.

"Oh wait. I almost forgot." Cat says while reaching behind her back, and brought out a stuffed purple giraffe. "This is Mr. Purples. Say hi Mr Purples." Cat says. She squeezed the giraffe and it made a noise. "Aww. That's cute." Pennys says. "I know." Cat says.

Then she asked "Have you heard of _TheSlap_?" "TheSlap? What is it, like some kind of game where you try to slap someone in the face the hardest?" Penny asked Tori.

"No. It's a website for Hollywood Arts." Tori explained. "Ohh. I'll have to check it out when I have the chance." Penny says.

"Ohh. It's almost bedtime. For me." Cat says. "Okay. You have a sweet dreams. Nice meeting you." Pennys says, waving goodbye. "Bye." Cat says before she disappears on Tori laptop.

"So. What do you think?" Tori asked Penny. "She goes to bed at eight?" Penn then asked.

"She sometimes lives in a fairytale. Sometimes she goes to bed early so she could go to her happy place." Tori answered

"Well. She adorable, I must admit." Penny says. "Yeah. People say that a lot."

"Well I think I'm gonna go shower." Tori says. "Yeah I might as well head back to my apartment and shower too." Penny says.

"Goodnight." Tori says. "Yeah. Goodnight." Penny says back before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

It's one in the morning. Leonard can't seem to fall asleep.

He keeps thinking about Tori.

Did he have a crush on her? Well, maybe a little. But they've only known each other for only two months.

He doesn't want to do anything that could ruin their friendship.

He closed his eyes, and try to think of something else. Then he thought about what would it be like if he won the Nobel Peace Prize. That brought a smile on his face

Just when he was about to fall asleep he hears a buzzing sound. He see's that it's coming from his cell.

"Hello?" he says. "Hey. It's me, Tori."

"Oh hey. Wait a minute. How did you get this number?" he then asks. "Penny gave it to me." she answered. He didn't say anything.

"I couldn't sleep. So I thought I talk to you." Tori then said.

"You're right above me. Why didn't you just come downstairs?" Leonard then asked. "I didn't want to wake Sheldon." Tori whispered. "Ahhh. Good thinking." Leonard whispered back.

Then out of a blue Leonard asks "Are you busy on Friday?"

There was a long pause.

"No." Tori responded. "Good. Because I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me." he said.

"You mean like a date?" Tori asked. "Well, I wouldn't call it a date." he says.

"I'd call it a way for two friends trying to get to know each other some more." There was another long pause. He's starting to think this was a bad idea.

"Okay." he then heard Tori say. "Okay... What?" he asked. "I would love to have dinner with you." she answered.

"Really?" he asked out of shock. "Yeah." she says. "Well, great. How about I pick you up at seven." he says. "Sure." she says.

"Okay. Well see you Friday?" he asked. "Yeah." she says.

"Okay. Well goodnight." he says to her. "Okay. Goodnight." she says before hanging up.

After setting his phone down he started feeling a little better, but then he started to get nervous. "Oh dear god." he groaned putting a pillow over his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Leonard and Sheldon's appartment**

"Oh my god I'm so nervous." Leonard says to Sheldon from the bathroom.

"I can see that." says Sheldon from the hallway.

Leonard looks at himself at the mirror, checking his teeth, checking his breath, checking his armpits, as he's preparing to go out to dinner with Tori.

He hasn't been this nervous since the first time he asked Penny out.

"Are you sure tonight's not gonna be like the same night you asked out Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"Nothing is gonna happen. Nothing like that." Leonard stated.

"Good. I don't think your head can take anymore stitches due to what happen that one night." Sheldon says.

Leonard steps out of the bathroom wearing his casual button up shirt.

"So. How do I look?" he asked Sheldon.

"You want me to be honest, or do you want to just say **'** You look fabulous! **'**?" Sheldon asks.

"Just pick one." Leonard said back.

"I'll go with number two. You sir, are looking fabulous." Sheldon stated.

"Thanks, Sheldon. You're a real friend." says Leonard with little enthusiasm.

 **Meanwhile at Tori's appartment**

"Thanks for coming over and helping me get ready. God I'm so nervous." Tori says from her bedroom.

"Anytime girlfriend." Pennys says outside from Tori's bedroom. "I still can't believe he asked you out." she added.

"I know. I haven't been out on a date for months." says Tori.

"What was your last date like?" Penny asked.

"You don't want to know." Tori says.

"Come on. Tell me." Penny stated.

"Fine. This guy was cute, and he asked me out, and I said yes." Tori says.

"What happen?" asked Penny.

"Well, dinner was great. He took me to a fancy restaurant. We had lobster. But it was at his house is when things got bad." Tori says.

"What did he do?" Penny then asked.

"He tried to make a move on me." Tori answered.

"Can you be a little more specific?" asked Penny.

"He tried to grab my boobs." Tori said.

"God! He's a pervert." Penny exclaimed.

"You're telling me." Tori says in agreement.

Tori steps out of her room, wearing a short black dress with black heels. Penny studied her a little bit as she could see a hint of blush in Tori's cheeks.

"Stunning." Penny says.

"You really think so?" Tori asked.

"Absolutely." Penny answered. "You ready?" she then asked.

"I think so." Tori said nervously. "Yep." she added.

 **Back at Leonard and Sheldon's appartment**

Leonard sits on the couch waiting for Tori to arrive.

"Are you definitely sure this isn't gonna be like the time you first asked Penny out?" Sheldon asked.

"For the tenth time, no Sheldon." Leonard says. "I'm a different man. Way different than who I was back then." he added.

"I don't see any point in arguing that logic." Sheldon says.

There was a knock on the door, and Leonard's heart started beating rapidly.

"Well. Here we go." Leonard said quietly.

He opens the door, and what he saw took his breath away. He saw Tori standing there wearing a short black dress and black heels. He saw those beautiful red lips when she smiled.

"Hi." she greeted in a low voice. He blinked and shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze.

"Yeah, hi." he greeted back.

"So. You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered. He then asked "Should we go?"

"Yeah." she said, a little too quickly. "Nice suit." she then says as they started to make their way down the stairs.

"Thanks." he greeted.

"So what are we heading?" Tori asked.

"You like Italian?" he asked back.

"That sounds nice." she answered.

"Good. I have already made reservations." he says.

* * *

 **At the restaurant**

They arrive at the Italian restaurant. The place was nearly packed.

"Impressive." Tori says to Leonard.

"Thanks." he greeted. He led her to the man in the front desk.

"Table for two. Hofstadter and Vega." Leonard says.

The guy looks into his reservation book, then goes "Ahh yes. Right this way you two." leading them to a table near a glass window.

"Your waitress will be here to take your orders shortly." he says before leaving.

A female waitress arrives a couple of minutes later. "What will you two be having this evening?" she asked in an Italian accent.

"I'll just have the Panzanella salad." Leonard says.

"I'll try the Carne pizzaiola meat dish." says Tori.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"The Lambrusco" Leonard said.

"Same here." Tori says.

"Your orders will arrive soon." the waitress says before leaving.

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"So..." Leonard says shyly.

"So..." Tori says back.

"While we're waiting, why don't you tell me a little more about your life. Like, tell me about your family." Leonard suggested.

"Well let's see. My mother is from Ireland, and my father is a cop. He works for the LAPD." Tori says.

"No kidding." he says. "Don't want to be on his bad side." he added.

The waitress returns with their drinks and says "Your dishes will be ready shortly." before leaving again.

"Anyways, what about your family?" Tori asked.

"The only thing I remember about my father is that he was an anthropologist. And my mother is an neuroscientist." Leonard says.

They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Penny told me about what your friends are like back in LA." Leonard says.

"She did?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. So let me see if I got this right: Cat is free spirited, Jade is vicious, Beck is a girl magnet, Robbie use to have a puppet, and Andre is great on the keyboard." says Leonard.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Yep. That's about right." she says.

The waitress returns with their food. "One Panzanella salad for Leonard and one Carne pizzaiola meat dish for Tori." she said as she set the plates down on the table before leaving.

Tori takes a whiff at her meal. "Smells good." she then says.

She then takes her fork and knife and cuts a piece, pops the piece into her mouth, and says "Wow. This is pretty good."

They sat there for a few minutes eating their meals before Leonard says "My goal is to win the Nobel Peace Prize."

She gives him a warm smile before saying "That's cool."

A few minutes after they finished eating they looked for the desserts section in the menu.

"Ooh. The barbajada beverage looks pretty good." Tori replied.

The waiter returned. "Will you be having anything for dessert?" he asked.

"Two barabajada's please." Leonard replied. A few minutes later the waiter placed the two beverages on the table.

Tori took a sip of her beverage, and her eyes went wide. "You okay?" Leonard asked.

"This is awesome. I think I made the right choice." she replied with a smile.

After finishing desert, and Leonard paying the bill, they left the restaurant and got to Leonard's car.

"Let me get that for you." he says, opening the passenger door.

"Thank you." she says.

As soon as they got to Tori's apartment she says "I had a really great time tonight."

"Yeah. Me too." he says to her.

Then she leaned in a gave him a peck on the cheek.

They stared at each other in silence. Then they both leaned in and their lips connected.

It was a simple kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like forever before Tori pulled away, her cheeks red.

"I... uh-" he started to say before she put up her hand.

"Don't be. It was nice." she said, giving him another warm smile.

"Oh. Well. That's good to hear." he said.

"Goodnight Leonard." she says before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah. Goodnight." he says before she shuts her apartment door.

He kept replaying those kisses in his mind while laying in bed before sleepiness took over, and he slept peacefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the first chapter in over a year. Thanks for being patient with me.**

 **I did my best to get over a thousand words on this chapter since it's been over a year for this story.**

Tori woke up bright and fresh. She sighed deeply. She's still replaying her date with Leonard last night.

She got up and dressed in a tank top and skinny jeans.

She sang as she brushed her hair.

She walked in the kitchen and fixed herself some oatmeal.

She hasn't felt this way in a long time.

She believes its the start of a wonderful relationship. But she knows not to jump to conclusions and assume he's The One. She's just gonna take it one step at a time.

After finishing her breakfast she piled her dirty laundry in a basket and went on down to the laundry room.

She was surprised to find Penny doing laundry as well.

"Morning." she greeted. Penny turned around to see a smiling Tori Vega.

"Good morning. So how was your date with Leonard last night?" Penny asked Tori.

"It was pretty good actually. He took me to this Italian restaurant." Tori replied.

"Cool." says Penny. "And he was such a gentleman. He would open his car door open for me as we left the restaurant." Tori added. "That's sweet."

"And we kissed." says Tori. Penny's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" Penny asked.

"I'm seriously serious." Tori said. "What kind of kiss was it?" Penny wondered.

"It was a sweet, gentle kiss. He wasn't aggressive. He wasn't forceful. He was just sweet and caring." she replied.

"Well good for you." says Penny with a smile.

The timer for the washer just went off.

After Penny took her wet clothes out of the washer and into a dryer.

"So are you two going out now?" Penny asked as Tori was filling up two washers.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see where the wind takes us." says Tori.

"He's just unlike the other guys I've gone out with." she added.

"You don't say." said Penny.

"Yeah. There's this one guy name Steven I dated for a couple of months." Tori replied. "He seemed like a great guy." "That is until I found out that he was cheating on me."

"How did you find out?" Penny asked.

"Well we were at this house party. It was amazing. Well anyways me and Steven were making out. Then I excused myself to get myself a drink. Then out of nowhere three people came towards me and took off their disguises. And I was shocked to see Carly Shay Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson."

"Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, and Freddie Benson. You mean the cast of _iCarly_?" Penny wondered.

"Yeah. You heard of them?" Tori asked. "I'm a big fan. I've been watching their webshows for the past two years." Penny replied.

"That's cool, anyways, I found out from them that Steven was dating Carly during his time in Seattle."

Penny's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" she asked. "That cheap bastard." Penny muttered.

"Yep. But Carly and I made him pay. I won't tell you what happen. But let's just say it wasn't pretty." Tori replied.

"You know I've been thinking about what you and Andre suggested. About the possibility of me going to Hollywood Arts." Penny said.

"Yeah?"

"And I thought maybe I should give it a shot. I mean, from what you told me, it might help me." Penny replied.

"Well that's great. But school doesn't start for another month." "But I'll have Andre come over with a registration form." Tori said.

"Okay. Well that outta be good." said Penny.

They chatted for another twenty minutes before Penny's clothes were done drying.

"Talk to you later?" Penny wondered. "Yeah. Of course. See ya." says Tori as the washer went off, and put her wet clothes in the dryer.

So she was waiting for her clothes to dry when her phone rang.

It was Andre. "Hey Andre. What's up?" she asked. "Nothing much. Me Beck and Robbie are at the beach, catching some waves and sun." Andre replied.

"Well that's good." she said. "Hey Andre I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" he asked. "You remember Penny?" Tori asked Andre.

"You mean the blonde chick?" Andre wondered.

"Yeah. Well we were just chatting, and she just told she was thinking about attending Hollywood Arts to improve her acting skills." she said.

"You don't say." he said. "Yep." she replied.

"Yeah. Well could you go get a HA registration form for her?" she asked.

"Anything for you girl. Why don't I just give it to her myself. Besides, I was planning on coming to see you anyways." said Andre.

"That's sound great. When?" "Next week."

Alrighty then. I'll see you then." Tori said. They said their goodbyes before hanging up.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

The entire gang were at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment having pizza night.

Leonard invited Tori to have some pizza and she graciously accepted.

"So Penny I heard you were thinking about going to Hollywood Arts." Bernadette replied.

"Well I haven't officially decided. But with all the bad luck I've been getting these past couple of years, I don't think I have any other options." said Penny.

"I'd like to see this place myself." added Bernadette. "Same here." Amy jumped in.

"My god. This Ci Ci's pizza is delicious." Tori replied after taking a bite of her mushroom pizza.

"Well good for you." Leonard replied.

"Ci Ci's pizza is always good. That's why we get our pizza from there." Sheldon replied.

The gang were having a blast watching Ghostbusters 2 while eating pizza.

Howard and Bernadette were the first to leave. Then a half hour later Penny went back to her apartment. Then another half hour Sheldon left to walk Amy home.

That just left Tori and Leonard alone in the apartment.

"So. The pizza good?" Leonard asked Tori.

"Wha-. Oh yeah. It was delicious."

"Well that's great." he said.

"The movie was great too." Tori said.

"That's nice." Leonard replied.

They sat on the couch in silence before Tori got up and said "Well it's getting late. I should head back to my apartment and get ready for bed."

"Yeah same here. See you tomorrow?" Leonard asked. "You bet." she said before giving Leonard a kiss on the cheek.

Unlike their date from last night Leonard decided to be a grown up and take it.

Tori changed into her nightgown and went off to bed.

 **Note: I didn't know what The Big Bang Theory character get their pizza from so I just had to think of a restaurant.**


End file.
